Shadow Hunters - The Unexpected
by Puppyjune1818
Summary: It's been two years since the war against Valentine has ended. Alec has moved in with Magnus and they decide to raise Madzie. A 6 year old warlock. The only problem is Madzie is wanted for helping Valentine years ago. So can Alec and Magnus raise her in secret? They will try. Lots of Malec and little Clace and Sizzy. I hope you like. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a quick story I wrote about what if 2 years after Valentine was defeated Magnus and Alec moved in together. And they decided to raise Madzie. Who escaped from capture after being caught for helping Valentine. They have to hide her from the others and raise her as well. Please Enjoy. This chapter sort of explains things more and sets things up. I would really appreciate your reviews and things you have to say! Thank You!**

"Alec!", called Magnus as he entered his shared apartment. Magnus walked into his kitchen and saw Alec in a cooking apron flipping pancakes. When Alec saw Magnus he smiled at him. "Alec, for the twentieth time, you don't have to make me breakfast everyday." Even with saying that Magnus sat down to wear a plate was set like every morning and Alec put a pancake onto Magnus' plate. Alec then turned to stove off grabbed another plate and sat down by Magnus. Magnus grabbed champagne and poured them a glass.

"Magnus, it's six in the morning.", said Alec as he smiled at his boyfriend. Alec like having a boyfriend. Alec had moved in with Magnus after almost two years of dating. There relationship was still strong. It's been a year since Valentine was put in jail and Sebastian was taken care of as well. Alec was happy. Magnus was happy. They had found each other, and neither of them could be happier.

"My darling Alexander, if you can make pancakes for me everyday, I can choose at least on day to have a drink with you." Alec smiled and grabbed his glass from Magnus. "Cheers!" Right before they were about to take a drink Jace walked through the doors with Izzy, Simon, and Clary right behind him. Alec almost choked on his drink. Magnus finished his glass then set it down and simply offered them a fake smile. "What's wrong this time?"

"It's some shadowhunter business, we're here for Alec, not you.", said Jace. Magnus rolled his eyes. Jace didn't like Magnus for some reason. After Jace said that Clary elbowed Jace. Jace looked at his fiance with annoyance. Jace proposed to Clary. Though they decided they'd wait a couple years to officially get married. Alec liked Clary and Simon better, but that was probably just because he didn't like Clary that much, and he cared a lot about Jace. "I mean, Alec we need you at the institute. I mean you do lead it, so. We need you for official approval and orders."

"Fine, let's go.", said Alec as he stood up. Magnus looked at Alec in disappointment silently begging him to stay. "I'll be back as soon as I can Mags. Don't you have an appointment with a vampire today?" Magnus sighed and nodded. Alec looked behind him at Magnus before leaving with Jace and the others. Magnus offered a small smiled before the door closed.

Alec walked into the institute and headed straight for his office. On his desk was paper work he was suppose to have done. Alec would just do that later. Alec sat down as the other walked into his office behind him. "So what do you need?"

"Madzie, the warlock, that helped Valentine years ago is missing. She is still pretty young, 6 years old. We wanted to know what we should do. Especially since she is extremely powerful and we have no clue where she is.", said Clary. Alec wondered how he and Magnus got interupted for this.

"How about find her?", said Alec. "Madzie is dangerous. We can't let her cause harm to anyone. Where was she before she disappeared?"

Everyone's face went blank. They forgot that they decided not to tell Alec. Alec looked at them for answers. Jace boldly started answering. "Um, Alec, she was locked up in the basement with other downworlders that, um, worked with Valentine." Alec's face went blank.

"She's six. You put her in prison! I didn't authorize that.", said Alec standing up.

"We knew you wouldn't approve so we didn't run it by you, Alec, you got too close to her. I know you grew fond of her, but she did the wrong thing.", said Izzy. Alec looked at them in disbelief.

"You know what, look for her and alert me when you find her, I'm going to go home to Magnus.", said Alec. Everyone left Alec alone in the room and Alec was about to go home, but then Alec looked back at his desk, full of paperwork that he had to get done. Alec sighed and sat down and started working. This was going to be a long day.

Alec put on a small smile as he opened the door to his and Magnus' apartment. He set his stuff down on the couch and wondered where Magnus was. Alec started walking around and realized Magnus wasn't home.

Alec sighed and went into Alec's study that Magnus had made for him to work. But something was different this time. There was a door that was never there before. Alec opened it and was startled by what he saw.

"Alec!", said Magnus who was shocked that Alec was home so early. Alec looked at what he saw in front of him. It was Magnus in what looked like a little girl's room and Magnus was not the only one in the room. Standing in front of Magnus was Madzie. The warlock who everyone was on the lookout for.

"Magnus, what is going on!?", asked Alec. Who couldn't believe that while everyone was looking for the little warlock. Magnus was just standing here with Madzie.

"I am very ashamed of you Alec!", said Magnus now looking seriously at Alec. Alec couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Why are you ashamed of me? You are the one in a room that I've never seen before with a 6 year old warlock who is wanted for aiding Valentine!", said Alec almost yelling.

"I'm ashamed because Madzie told me she was in a prison! With dangerous criminals, you of all people know she was being used! She showed up here dirty and hungry, I took it upon myself to help her survive. She is a downworlder Alec! Downworlders are my family. I just never thought you would do that to a 6 year old girl.", Magnus stood up and stared at Alec firmly straight in the eyes. Alec could tell Magnus was angry, but he could also tell that he was hurt by what he thought Alec had done, and was hurt that he had to yell at Alec.

"I didn't know where she was. I had no clue. If I'd have known I would have pulled her out and given her to you to find a better home. I didn't want that to happen to Madzie! I just found out today. You can ask Jace and the others. I freaked out when I heard what they did to her. I care about Madzie too Magnus. So don't go around pointing fingers.", said Alec. Alec sighed. "I'm sorry Magnus."

Magnus didn't know what to say. He did believe Alec. Now Magnus felt guilty for blaming Alec. Magnus smiled and went over to Alec and gave him a hug and slight kiss before backing away. "I'm sorry to Alexander."

Alec smiled at Magnus a little until he realized that Madzie was still in the room. Alec gestured to Madzie. "What are we going to do with her. I won't take her back to the institute. But everyone is looking for her out there."

Magnus smiled at Alec nervously at that. "Well, Alexander, I thought, what if _we_ raised Madzie, together." Alec looked blankly and nervously at Magnus. Magnus kept talking though. "Think about it, we both care about Madzie, and she has nowhere else to go! Besides, we'd make great parents."

Alec didn't know what to say about that. If he did raise Madzie, he'd have to keep a secret and he'd betray his family and the institute. But when he looked at Madzie and how Magnus stood protectively infront of her. He realized that he couldn't let anything happen to the little girl. He looked at Madzie once more. Madzie smiled at him.

Alec couldn't refuse what Magnus was proposing. "If you think that raising Madzie is the best idea, I don't see why she can't stay with us." Magnus clapped his hands excitedly. He couldn't wait. Magnus went in and brought Alec into a hug. Alec then went over and grabbed Madzie so they could have a group hug. Alec decided he made the right decision after all.

 **I hope you liked it! It was one of my first tries writing a story. Please review and tell me what you think and anything you would like to happen. I decided to make this a fan story. So you can choose different situations and things to happen. And I'll try to add the in. Again Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I will try to do that more often. This chapter is short, but I will try to get the next chapter done by Thursday. So this one is short, next one will be long.**_

"Alec! Wake Up! It's breakfast!", said Magnus. Alec hesitantly got out of bed and got dressed then headed into the kitchen. What Alec saw blew his mind away. Magnus had made breakfast with Madzie. They were both covered with flower and some type of goo. Alec looked at the table where there were three table settings. Magnus set down cinnamon rolls onto the plates, and brought Alec coffee. Magnus then poured what looked like orange juice into a glass for Madzie. He then of course poured himself a small amount of champagne. After seeing Alec glaring at him and then glancing at Madzie who was watching him Magnus sighed and dumped at the champagne and got himself water. They all sat down together. Alec felt like they were a real family.

Madzie barely talk, Alec thought that was weird and would have to talk to Magnus about that later. Alec stood up when the meal was done. "Well, I have to get to work sometime today." Magnus frowned.

"Come on, I cancelled all my appointments today so I could spend time with Madzie, you should do the same.", said Magnus.

"Sorry Mags, but as head of the institute I am not aloud to take days off, besides if I don't show up, they'll come here. And I would rather they not find Madzie.", said Alec. Magnus rolled his eyes, but nodded. Alec waved goodbye and headed out the door. This was going to be a long day.

"Alec!", said Jace as he ran up to meet his Parabatai. "No change on the Madzie situation. But, there has been word of a warlock who is doing business with humans. He grants one wish in return they apparently give them their souls."

Alec sighed. Today was already terrible. "Call back half of the people looking for Madzie, we need them around here. I also want you to take Seth, and Sophia, the new recruits out to deal with the warlock. It will be good practice. Take Clary or Izzy with you as well.", said Alec. Jace nodded.

"So are we still coming over tonight?", asked Jace. Alec looked up confused.

"For what?", asked Alec. Jace rolled his eyes. Alec had forgotten.

"Tonight is Simon's birthday and he decided to celebrate at Magnus' and your home. Remember?", asked Jace. Alec felt stupid. He had forgotten. This would be hard to keep Madzie safe now.

"Of course.", said Alec. Jace nodded smiling. He then walked off to find Sophia, Seth, and Clary.

 _ **Sorry this is a short chapter promise the next one will be longer.**_


End file.
